Bossypants
by IseeButterfly
Summary: Post EoD episode of Penryn's and Raffe's sexytimes. Penryn takes over. Steamy, fluffy, Raffryn oneshot. Enjoy!


**You guys wanted more Raffryn sexytimes (as did I), you're getting it. This is a post EoD episode from Raffe's and Penryn's sex life. Penryn decides to take over. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bossypants**

Sometimes it can get a bit out of hand with him.

I'm not complaining of course, but for a guy who was all about self-control and chastity before, Raffe sure has a wild sex-drive.

I tip my head back and he latches onto my throat with his lips and teeth, working his way down to my collarbone.

"How was your day?" he murmurs against my skin and grabs my hips, bunching the fabric in his hands. We haven't really had time to talk, because the first thing he did when I came back was grab me around the waist and walk us back to the couch, where he sat down and pulled me into his lap.  
He doesn't give me time to answer now either, because as soon as I open my mouth to speak, he captures my lips again and touches the tip of his tongue to mine. His hands ruck my shirt up to my ribs and we pull back from each other so that he can pull the thing over my head and off.

"Why do I think that you don't really feel like talking right now?" I ask as he unceremoniously opens my bra and throws it behind him.

" _I don't like this thing," he said during one of our many make-out sessions weeks after the finale battle, holding up my bra almost accusatory. We still didn't have sex then, but we were rather familiar with each other's bodies, at least the upper half of it. "It's one more item that is keeping me from these." And then he had slid his hands to my breasts and cupped them, leaning down to place a kiss on each one._

Needless to say, Raffe is a breast guy.

Raffe grins at me and pulls my hips closer to him, so that I directly sit on the hard bulge in his pants. "Oh, I have no problem with talking. Just not about our daily routines right now."

I shift my hips and hide my smile at the moan that it elicits from him. "Then again, this is pretty much part of our daily routines, isn't it?"

His grin widens at my words and he slides his hands up into my hair, bringing my head closer to him, our noses touching. He presses his lips to the corner of my mouth and I open my lips and turn my head to meet his, too impatient to put up with his teasing. He chuckles into my mouth and snakes his arms around my naked waist, one hand sliding down to the curve of my butt.

I break off the kiss and climb from his lap to take off my pants. Raffe leans back on the couch, spreading his arms over the backrest and watches me with a lazy, pleased grin as I shimmy out of my jeans.

"Mhmm," he hums approvingly at the sight of my panties. White and blue striped, they are not exactly lingerie, but it's a small and cheeky piece and it's kind of cute and kind of sexy. Anyway, it's the best to work with right now for my spontaneous seduction. I know that Raffe likes the sight of me in panties (and nothing else), that little last tease that keeps me from being completely bare in front of him. "Little daughter of man, you're wearing down my self-control." He reaches for me, but I shake my head and grin at his impatience. I sit down on the floor a good foot away from him. Holding his gaze, I lean back and spread my legs a little to touch myself over my panties. His lips part in surprise as he watches me, eyes running over my body hungrily. I can tell that he didn't expect my sudden boldness, and to be honest, I have no idea where it's coming from either.

"Do you want to touch me?" I ask and rub two fingers against myself in circles. The material of my panties is damp under my fingers. I'm aching for him.

"Yes," he says vehemently and moves to get up from the couch. I shake my head.

"Too bad for you. You're staying right where you are."

He almost jolts in surprise. His eyebrows raise and his eyes widen, but I can see his pupils blowing out even from one foot afar. I can't hide my smirk.

"You little tease," he growls, but settles back with a grin.

I don't know where my playful dominance is coming from either, but why not be a bit spontaneous?  
I get onto all fours and crawl toward him until I'm in between his legs. Raffe looks more than happy with my new position. I raise myself up on my knees and kiss his chest, feeling him twitch as I flick my tongue over his nipple. I slowly make my way down his torso, playing with the string of dark hair that runs from his navel down into his pants. He is hot skin over steel muscles against my tongue as I swipe it against his abs.

He growls and my belly clenches in lust. Hard. Strong. Manly. He's so goddamn sexy.

I reach the bulge in his pants and his body tenses in anticipation. He's holding very still. I kiss up his still clothed hardness, following the length of him under the material of his jeans until I reach the hem of his pants. I look up at him. He's no longer smiling and his breathing is ragged. I feel a blush creep into my cheeks (damn my nonexistent poker face)and look away, concentrating on tugging open his belt and getting his pants undone.

There are definite advantages to angels not wearing underwear, I think as Raffe helps me shove his pants down.

He's already hard and I lean in to kiss the underside of the tip where I know he's sensitive. Raffe gasps and I peek up at him, meeting his eyes. His head is tipped back against the couch, but his eyes are on me, watching me through dark lashes. I lean up and kiss him quickly, happy at the urgent passion with which he responds.

When I kneel back down, I hold his gaze and lick up the underside of his cock, watching as he groans and shifts in his seat. His hands jerk at his sides as I take the tip of him into my mouth and suck.  
He's hot and solid on my tongue as I start to bob my head up and down, humming around him. I brace my hands on his thighs and Raffe caresses the hair out of my face and strokes the back of my head. Soon his other hand joins, brushing up and down my naked back, my shoulder blades shifting under his palm. I grin and take him deeper. Can't keep his hands to himself, can he?

I listen to his hard, ragged breathing and moans, the sounds fueling my own desire. I grab the base of his cock to massage him and slip my free hand inside my panties to relieve some of my own throbbing ache between my legs. I moan around him as my fingers touch my wet folds.

Raffe groans loudly. "By god, you are so unbelievably sexy."

His hand slips from my back to my front and grabs one of my breasts, molding the flesh in his hands. I allow it for a few moments before I lean back, grab both of his wrists and push his hands away from me.

"You touch me when I tell you to," I murmur and he growls.

"You're going to be the death of me, Penryn."

But he obediently keeps his hands to himself.

I give his cock another long lick before I get up and grab the hem of my panties. Raffe's expression turns eager as I slowly push them down my thighs until they fall to the floor. His hands twitch and I observe his pupils blowing out all the way as he drinks in the sight of me with hungry eyes. I can literally watch his cock get harder as he looks at me. The heat in my belly intensifies. I was planning on teasing him and making him wait, but I'm already so horny myself that I doubt I'll have the self-control for it.

"Come here," Raffe rasps and reaches for me. I step back out of reach and tsk him.

"So impatient," I chide and slowly near him again. "No touching unless I allow you to."  
I climb on his lap with his cock resting against my belly and lean in to kiss him. His response is wild and needy and I feel the tips of his fingers brushing against my thighs. For someone who was so keen on rules in the past, he sure likes to break them now.

Reaching between us, I grab his cock and raise myself up on my knees to align us. I pause, watching him squirm impatiently.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask him innocently, shifting my hips subtly to graze against him. Raffe moans.

"You're playing with fire, little daughter of man."

"Hmm… that's not an answer."

"God, Penryn, _please_."

I grin and sink down on him. We both moan simultaneously, my hands going to his shoulders to brace myself. I pause with him halfway inside of me to get adjusted to the sudden fullness for a second. Before I can lower myself completely over him, Raffe trusts up his hips and sinks himself into me to the hilt, making me gasp.

I meet his eyes with an annoyed look that turns into a glare at his mischievous expression. The insolent bastard isn't following the rules.

With a growl I grab his wrists and pin them next to his head on the back rest of the couch, using my thighs to lift myself up and down over him. Oh how I would love to punish him by making him wait until he has blueballs. If only he wouldn't feel so good inside me that it would be equal a punishment for me as for him.

"Last warning, birdbrain," I try to sound stern and not like I'm holding back a moan. "Be good or you can finish yourself off alone."

"Do you have any idea how hot you are when you're all bossy and dominant?"

" _Shut up,"_ I half hiss, half moan and let my head loll back as I feel him bump against a particular sensitive spot inside of me. I hear Raffe chuckle over the buzzing in my ears and roll my hips back and forth, trying not to let him notice how wet the sound of his deep, husky laugh makes me. Call me spoilt, but damnit, why does my boyfriend have to be so hot? It makes it really hard to stay in control.

I grip his wrists harder and start a deep, hard rhythm, moving myself up and down over his shaft. It's not the first time I'm riding him and it's definitely not the first time I'm in his lap, but I don't think I've ever been this dominant before. Judging by Raffe's blown-out pupils and twitching fingers (I'm still not allowing him to touch me, after all), he's enjoying it as much as I am.

I let go of his wrists and tilt my upper body back, bracing my hands on his thighs.

"God, yes," I gasp at the friction the new angle creates inside of me, my muscles clenching and my stomach coiling as he hits _just the right spot._ "Right there," I hiss, almost to myself. "Right there."

I'm getting close and I want to feel his hands on my body, so I open my eyes and look at him. "You can touch me now."

He reacts immediately, lifting his hands to my breasts and cupping them eagerly, leaning forward to nuzzle his face against my chest. He starts thrusting his hips upwards almost automatically, and I would have chided him for trying to take over if it didn't feel so goddamn good. One palm slides down my front to rest on my lower belly, his thumb finding my clit expertly. I whimper and buck against his hand, arching my back as a bolt of electricity runs through my body. _So close, so close._

"Just like that," I order – though it sounds more like a plea – and speed up on top of him.

"It's my pleasure," Raffe responds roughly and bites my collarbone. I come with a whine of his name, my head thrown back, my thighs trembling. My hips stutter, losing their erratic rhythm and Raffe grabs me under my arms and lifts me up and down on him, taking the lead. We playfully struggle for dominance as I grab his shoulders and try to stay in charge, but I'm too distracted by my mind-numbing orgasm, and too turned on by his sudden caveman attitude to keep it up.

"Good girl," he husks against my ear as I let my hands drop to his chest and allow him to guide my movements into a fast, rough rhythm, his hips bucking up to thrust into me. He keeps up his pace for a few more minutes, keeping a firm grip on me as he takes me how he likes. His mouth runs down my chest, tonguing my nipple. Then he bucks up into me forcefully, once, twice, three times and groans, his wings bursting open behind his back as his body goes rigid. My hands tighten in his hair and I press close to him, feeling the tremor of his body as he comes.

The tension seeps out of him and he falls back against the couch, pulling me with him with his arms around my waist.

The room is quiet but for our hard, ragged breathing as we come down from our high, holding each other. Our skin is hot and sticky with sweat, making me feel almost feverish.

"God, Penryn," Raffe groans finally and brushes his palm over the back of my head, stroking my hair. "Who knew you could get so bossy." I hear the smirk in his voice and pull back to look at him.

"Well, I needed to make sure you know who's the boss," I say smugly.

"Ha! In your dreams. You want to me to put you in place?"

I grin at the challenge that lights up in his eyes and push myself up from him, my muscles screaming in protest. "I'd like to see you try."

I grab a glass of water from the couch table and down it in one gulp, only now noticing how thirsty I am.  
When I look at him, I catch him running his eyes over my bare body and laugh inwardly. As I said, incredible sex drive.

"I'm going to take a shower." I walk to the bathroom door, feeling his eyes on me. I pause in the doorway and look back at him over my shoulder. "You coming or not?"

* * *

 **Well, well, Penryn can be quite bossy can't she? But Raffe isn't really a good boy, is he? I'm sure he has his own share of bossypants moments. Maybe I should write that as well? Would you guys like to see Raffe getting back at Penryn for her bold moves? ;) Revenge is sweet, they say ;) Tell me what you think and if you're interested in a part 2. I'll write a sequel if the interest is high enough :)  
**

 **~K**


End file.
